gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
Freyja Steam
Origins Born to an unmarried couple, Freyja Steam inherited her mother’s last name. After her blood mother told her blood father that she was pregnant, he begged her to get an abortion, claiming that either one of them wasn’t ready for a commitment in the form of a child. Freyja’s mother refused, claiming that life was too precious, especially that of her own child. This split in their opinions drove Freyja’s father to the point of him walking out on her mother. At the age of 20, Freyja’s mother gave birth to her and was driven close to poverty out of trying to support them two on next to minimum wage. But thankfully, she found a stable job and worked well with her employers. They understood her, cared for her, and even offered her extra wages and time off to help Freyja grow. In 2005, when Freyja was 9, her mother had saved up enough money to provide for Freyja and herself. She worked at H. C. Clements, an organization secretly run by Torchwood. At that age, Freyja began to succeed in her studies. As a part of her work, and as a part of Freyja mother’s work, Freyja was brought to her mother’s office building. As the two were walking around, talking about what the company did and does, the Racnoss attacked. Thankfully, both of them managed to escape and seek help, though, the sight of a child at the building caught the attention of Torchwood, and having seen aliens, Freyja was set into her life of chasing after aliens. After the first five years after the attack, Freyja was still puzzled by what had happened to her and her mother, though she never focused enough time or motivation towards gaining the skills she needed to further break-down and investigate what had happened at H. C. Clements, or to truly understand why the Racnoss was there, or what they even were. Though, as she aged on, her curiosity grew, leading her to be fascinated by different devices and computers. Taking this root interest, she chose to study Electrical Engineering at Cardiff University. She did remarkably well, but her experiences began to swell out into her post-secondary life in terms of her behaviour, and though she did well, her personality was corrupted. After graduating from her studies, while working at a steady, normal job, Freyja came to find Torchwood, and it’s relations to H. C. Clements. Nervously, she applied to work there as a researcher, and, upon explaining to them her relations to aliens, and to H. C. Clements, she was given a job there at the age of 22. Now having worked there for two years, Freyja is established and looking to further her studies and to pursue life beyond Earth. She’s never gotten along well with her coworkers, but to her, sacrifices must be made in the name of progress. Weapons Freyja is a weapons person, she keeps a pistol in her desk at Torchwood, though on her person, she carries next to nothing, unless given to her by someone else beforehand. Weaknesses Freyja has never been social, she’s a terrible friend, and can’t keep any friends for more than just after first impressions. She’s a terrible negotiator and just seems to suck at most everything that doesn’t involve computers or tech. Category:Characters Category:Torchwood Institute Category:Humans